Let him go
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Songfic (sort of). Set before Belle interrupts Gold in the tower in season 4's midseason finale. There's a weird dream, the ghost of a dead mother and a Frozen song with the lyrics changed. Short. How Belle got the idea to use the glove and control her husband.


_**Let him go**_

 _Once Upon A Time_

 _Belle/ Rumpelstiltskin_

 _During season 4's mid season finale, before Belle interrupts Rumpelstiltskin_

 _When Belle's mother speaks, she's singing "Let it go" (Frozen), only I changed the lyrics. It tried to make it so it sticks, I can sing it in my head, so you should be able to as well. Belle's mother always sings, when belle replies, unless it's specified, she's speaking._

* * *

Belle was asleep, she was sure of it.

Her husband told her earlier that he was working late helping Emma get the town back in shape after the last crisis before they left town together and that she shouldn't wait up, and so she listened to him. She had had a very long day and she was determined to rest before she and her husband finally went on their honeymoon around this world. Between Ingrid's attacks, her frozen wall around the town and the broken mirror that drove people insane, she just wanted to rest and she was fighting with the urge to use the glove Henry and her had found that afternoon. She was sure that Rumple had a good reason for having it even though it had been traded for her life a long time ago. Maybe he had done another deal with the three villainous women later on and he had gotten it back, who knew. She didn't know everything he had done in his life and she couldn't expect hi to share every detail with her. He probably hadn't even though about this glove in years.

She wanted to believe in her husband, to trust him and so she wouldn't use the glove, instead, she took a drop of a potion he had made for her in case she had trouble sleeping and went to bed. He had told her that 5 drops were necessary for a full night but she figured that one drop would be enough to get her going.

Bella was in her bedroom, lying in her bed and unable to move. She knew that she was dreaming when her mother appeared in front of her and the music from the Disney movie Frozen's greatest hit " _Let it go_ " played in her room as the lights turned off so one large spotlight could light her mother.

"Mother?" Belle asked, confused as to what was going on.

Of course she had dreamt of her mother in the past but this was a new kind of dream and it got her curious, very curious. When her mother finally opened her mouth, instead of speaking, she started singing to her daughter:

"Your husband lies again to you tonight, but you the fool, you don't see it. A kingdom of deception and it looks like, you're the Queen."

"What are you talking about mother?" Belle asked her mother, still unable to leave her bed even though she desperately wanted to hug the woman she hadn't seen in so many years.

"Your husband is lying like you know he's always had, You know he can't help it, he won't even try." Her mother sang to her.

"No, he's being true, he's changed. He even gave me his dagger to prove it." Bella replied, trying to convince her mother.

"Don't let him in, Don't let him win. He's a bad guy, he always has been." Her mother added, still singing.

"Calm down, don't fight." Rumpelstiltskin, looking like the Dark One she had met in the Enchanted Forest, sang as he suddenly appeared next to her mother, pushing the woman out of his way so he could be all that belle saw.

"Don't let him be right!" Belle's mother sang as she reappeared on her daughter's right.

"What if I can't fight?" Belle found herself singing to her mother.

"Let him go, Let him go, Don't let him suck your light anymore. Let him go, let him go, Run away and slam the door." Belle's mother sang once more as Rumpelstiltskin slowly vanished from Belle's sight.

"But I love him, Mother." Belle pleaded.

"Don't you care about the people he's slayed?"

"That was a long time ago." Belle argued but frowned when her mother shook her head.

"Let your anger rage on. His place isn't in your life anyway." Her mother sang in a soothing voice.

"I don't know if I can, Mother. I love him too much." Belle cried, starting to see the facts.

The more her mother sang to her, the more Belle could see though her husband's lies, the more she understood everything he's been hiding from her.

"It's funny how some distance will make you see everything better And the man that once fooled you Can't get to you at all. It's time to see what you can do, To test the limits and be you. You're right he's wrong, there's rule for him too."

At this point, images appeared on the wall behind her mother and Bella could see the town's limit and she knew what she had to do: force her husband to cross the town's line by using the real dagger on him.

"You're free!" Belle's mother sang once the images of the wall showed Gold crossing the line and being in the outside world, where he couldn't reach Belle or anyone she cared about anymore.

"Let him go, let him go, To the Dark One you need to say Goodbye. Let him go, Let him go, Unless you like to cry."

She was right of course, she'd be crying a lot more of she stayed with him, if she gave him yet another chance. He'd keep on lying to her, on abusing her trust. She'd never be enough for him, he'd always want more power and he'd always be ready to kill in order to obtain it.

"You need to stand; You know that he can't stay; Let your anger rage on. If you don't he'll burry more of your friends into the ground; Your heart will break in thousand pieces all around. Your husband will destroy everyone in a few blast; You can't let him come back, he belongs in your past."

She knew that it wouldn't be easy but Belle also knew that her mother was right. Rumple was probably not even helping Emma right now. What was he doing? Who was he hurting? Who's happiness was he willing to sacrifice in order to achieve his next plan? Why was he so eager to leave town with her when he's always said that they were both much safer in town?

"Let him go, Let him go; And you'll rise if he goes down. Let him go, Let him go, You'll be happy girl if he's gone."

It won't be easy, Belle knew it, but she needed to do what her mother said. She needed to grab the magic glove, locate the real dagger and force her husband to do the right think, unless, of course, she was deluding herself and he was really helping Emma and everyone else. But then again, if he was, why didn't he ask her to help him? He knows how much she loved to help.

"You need to stand Alone in the light of day Let your anger act on, _Misses Gold_ never suited you anyway." Her mother sang the last words with a satisfied smiled before she winked and vanished in a small ' _pop_ ' that resonated through the room and woke Belle up.

It usually took Belle a few minutes to get her thoughts together when she woke up but not this time. As soon as her eyes opened, she sat up and rushed out of bed, grabbed the magical iron glove that came from Camelot and followed it.

She was going to be a hero tonight and she'd fix her husband's bad deed. If he really as lying to her, this time, she wouldn't let him back in, she wouldn't let him win out. She'd use the dagger to force him out of town, in a world without magic.

* * *

 ** _So, what did you think?_**

 ** _It's a small one-shot, I know but I had the idea in my head and couldn't help but write it. I couldn't get it out otherwise._**

 ** _Review please?_**

 ** _Lorelei Candice Black_**


End file.
